


Secrets Unfold at the Truth Untold

by Kirsten_Xamantha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten_Xamantha/pseuds/Kirsten_Xamantha
Summary: In which Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, and Kozume Kenma share one big secret. A secret big enough to shake the lives around them.In which it all started at Ikebukuro.





	Secrets Unfold at the Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Haikyuu and Durarara!! Crossover in which the events of the story doesn't follow the manga although there are relevant events.
> 
> I don't really have a definite schedule but I'll try my best to update frequently.

* * *

 

 "Time spent together is so fleeting, as if begging to slip past unnoticed."  
-Kei Tsukishima

 

* * *

 

"Unforeseen Disaster"

 

 

Kei woke up in a daze.

The moonlight shining brightly from the windows and illuminating his face, he groaned in annoyance. He was feeling irritated and confused. But despite this, he chose to get up and get ready. Otherwise, he would be late.

Stumbling around, he searched for the ring his mother gave to him when he was four. His only remaining memory of her. The older he gets, the sweet smile of his mother and her wry expressions gets more dull and he fears he couldn't remember anymore. Now that she was no longer here. His eyes narrowed as he found the ring, quickly grasping it and slipping it on his forefinger.

  
~○~○~○~

 

A few moments later, he was at the living room, a giant backpack in hand. His older brother, Akiteru, was there, flashing a boyish grin at him. Kei merely scoffed at him as he picked up the giant backpack and headed for the door.

"I hope you enjoy, Kei." Akiteru grinned. Kei stared back at him without saying a word.

  
~○~○~○~

 

**11:46 p.m.**

 

Kei was already standing at the gates of Karasuno Highschool. The gates were wide open yet he didn't enter. Although he never told anyone, he was actually not looking forward to the training camp.

"Tsukki!" Tadashi Yamaguchi, his friend since they were little, exclaimed from the opposite direction. His eyes were twinkling and it was obvious he hadn't even slept.

"Yamaguchi." He awknowledged. His dark green-haired friend ran up to him and grinned. "What are you still doing here outside? Come on!" Tadashi chided and pulled Kei by the wrist.

Kei did not resist. That's what he wanted anyway. They finally reached the rendezvous which was in front of the gym and where the rest of the volleyball team was waiting.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! What took you so long!" Screamed a short, orange haired boy named Shouyou Hinata, as soon as he noticed the two approaching figures.

At this instant, the whole volleyball team, including their coach and teacher adviser turned to them. This made Kei uncomfortable but still, he doesn't show it.

"Sorry! Tsukki and I had some things to attend." Tadashi sheepishly apologized to Shouyou before giving Kei a concealed wink. This made Kei's eyebrows rise until he decided to ignore the notion.

"That's alright. At least you arrivied on time." Coach Ukai said as he motioned everyone to enter the bus. It seems they were the last ones to arrive.

They all piled inside, everyone sleepy and out of energy. Kei settled on the back seats together with Tadashi, Shouyou, & Tobio and placed their belongings at the space on top of their seats.

Teacher Takeda, the teacher-adviser, stood up front watching them settle down before clapping his hands to catch their attention. Fourteen heads snapped at him.

"As we have already talked about for the last week, we will be staying in Tokyo for a month along with the four powerhouse schools, Nekoma, Fukurodani and the other two." He began, scanning every face in the cloud.

"I hope your parents are aware of this."

Everyone nodded. Eager to slump into their seats and sleep. Takeda sighed and sat down. This was a signal that they were allowed to seat now. So they did and closed their eyes.

The bus started to move to Tokyo.

~○~○~○~

 

**Day 1**

 

A few hours later, at the point of noon, the bus finally arrived. The team piled out of the bus full of energy and excitement compared to the night before, well except for one.

'Here we are again.' Kei muttered bitterly. Taking in the scenery and beauty of Tokyo.

"Ah! The crows are here!" A tall black-haired guy (although Kei was a little taller) greeted them. This was Nekoma's captain. Tetsurou Kuroo.

The guys guffawed back in response. But then again, except for one.

"Tsukishima!" A raspy voice called his attention. He looked below and saw his upperclassman, Yuu Nishinoya. The legendary libero of Karasuno and dubbed as the Guardian of the Court. "Why must you be so grumpy! Be like a man!"

Kei ignored him and Yuu frowned and sighed before turning his attention back to Nekoma's captain who seemed like he was saying something.

Kei sighed. When he first woke up from the nap, he had an extremely bad feeling. He didn't know why but his first instinct was to blend into the crowd and remain invisible before it's too late. He never wanted to come to Tokyo in the first place especially when he found out that the training camp was in Ikebukuro but his brother forced him. Because to him and his very existance, Ikebukuro is an extremely dangerous place. And he no longer doesn't want any to do with this wretched place.

"I was told to bring you to that sushi place downtown since we failed to make lunch." Tetsurou scratched his head. This caught Kei's attention. The bad feeling just continues to grow, especially when Tetsurou mentioned the sushi place. 'I'm being too paranoid.' He thought.

Daichi Sawamura, the captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Team, frowned. "Is that so? How about Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei?" He asked. Kei's forehead furrowed in confusion. He looked around and saw that his coach and teacher-adviser were nowhere to be found.

"They went inside the building." Tobio Kageyama, the ever talented setter and the once dubbed King of The Court whispered. Kei raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're telling me this, why?" He sarcastically asked. Tobio shrugged. "Well, you seemed confused." He explained. Kei scoffed before looking away.

"Ah, our coach had a different destination in mind." Tetsurou casted a knowing smile and everyone sweatdropped, even Kei himself. Everyone knew how much of an alcohol addict was Nekoma's old coach. "Oh and the girls stay here along with the other managers. Since Ikebukuro has been recently full of rumors of murders. Don't worry, Fukurodani's teacher-adviser decided to stay behind to watch over you." Tetsurou continued explaining, turning to Hitoka Yacchi and Kiyoko Shimizu. Karasuno's pair of goddess-like managers. Both girls nodded and entered the building bringing the team's belongings.

"So Kuroo-san! Where is this sushi place? I'm starved." Ryuunousuke Tanaka asked while rubbing his stomach. He was one of Karasuno's best players and Yuu's best buddy. Tetsurou looked at him and smiled, "Russia Sushi."

Kei eyes bulged and he screamed in surprise, "WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to him, surprised by his sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Kei covered his mouth and turned bright red in embarrassment. He saw Tadashi and Koushi's worried expressions and Tetsurou's annoying smirk. Kei glared at him before lowering his head. "I'm sorry. But can I stay behind?"

"Why, is there a problem, Tsukishima?" Koushi Sugamama---- I mean Koushi Sugawara, the mom of the group,asked,full of concern. Kei slowly shook his head. And before he could explain, Tetsurou butted in. "Don't tell me you're scared of the rumored murders hmm, Tsukki?" He teased.

Kei snorted, clearly offended. He gave Tetsurou a sarcastic smile. "Don't you think you're being too delusional? Why would I be scared of rumored murders hmm, Kuroo-san?" He spat fiercely. He knew he shouldn't bite Tetsurou's provocation but his pride was on the line. The others merely watched, sensing the tension between them.

"Then I see no problem." Tetsurou pressed. Kei's eyes flashed. He was about to argue when he sensed aprroaching them.

"HEY HEY HEY~" Koutarou Bokuto's signature line was heard on the entire place. The hyperactive ace and captain of Fukurodani's Volleyball Team who was followed by his setter, partner, vice captain, and best buddy, the pokerfaced Keiji Akaashi.

Keiji was not happy watching the scene unfold before him as they were approaching the group. Tetsurou was clearly provoking Kei and Kei was clearly disturbed judging how hard he gripped his hands. He didn't know if Koutarou noticed this but this wasn't his priority for now.

"I was wondering why you were taking to long." Keiji began in a low and calm voice. "And it seems I now know why." He shot Tetsurou a knowing look but the latter just shrugged.

He walked towards Kei who was closing his eyes trying to calm himself and gave him a little nudge. His eyes opened and a pair of golden orbs stared back at him. "Calm down Kei. You don't want them to find out, right?" Keiji whispered.

Kei walked a little distance from the group with Keiji behind him. He breathed and finally returned to its nonchalant state. "I'm sorry. I got agitated."

Keiji glanced at the group looking at them and he signalled Koutarou to distract them. Koutarou understood and started talking in a loud voice about volleyball nonsense. Tetsurou chimed in and soon enough they were chatting and joking.

He looked back at Kei. "There's no need to be sorry. It's Kuroo-san we're talking about." He crossed his arms. Kei chuckled but it seemed forced. Keiji noticed this and sighed.

"I know you're uneasy. Even I don't want to be back here and the city is giving me the creeps. Let's just blend in the crowd for the whole month we're here. I mean, it's not like we would be going down the city frequently."

Kei turned to him. "Do you really think we would be able to conceal ourselves for one whole month?"

"Well, if we try."

"Well, were about to be found out. Simon works at Russia Sushi."

"It's Simon. There's nothing wrong. If we ask him to keep our presences a secret, he'd do it."

"Not only if we eat there everyday." Kei grimaced.

"I don't see a problem." Keiji added.

"Oh well, I see a problem." Kei furiously whispered. "We'd never know which customers come to eat there. They might be there. Especially when Kadota-san is a frequent customer."

"That's easy. Let's get a VIP room."

"You talk as if we've got a lot of money."

"You talk as if we don't have a lot of money." Keiji countered. Kei snorted and looked away. "Look, we can't afford to rise suspiscion." Keiji chided. "Especially when our teamates are really sharp."

A hand landed on their shoulders and the two whipped at its owner in alarm. They sighed in relief when it was only Tetsurou.

"Seriously, aren't you done speaking? We can't distract them forever."

"You talk as if you have nothing to do with this." Kei grumbled and Tetsurou heard it. He flashed Kei a sweet smile.

"Sorry Tsukki. Just wanted to tease you~" he cooed.

Kei merely rolled his eyes and went back to the group. Tetsurou and Keiji who was behind him was stunned. They saw something on Kei only they can see, only they can notice. Not even Kei himself.

There it was, bits of frost forming on the tips of his hair by the nape.

A sign that he was really angry. At this, Keiji gave Tetsurou a dirty look.

 

~○~○~○~

 

The little group of 15 were heading downtown, through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Everyone in Karasuno was marveling the surroundings and city vibe and being noisy as usual.

Especially the four idiots: Shouyou, Tobio, Yuu and Ryunousuke.

Tadashi eyed his friend worriedly. Kei was nonchalantly walking, headphones on his ears, as if he's been here a thousand times already.

Koutarou, who noticed the suspicious stares of Tadashi, clapped his hands to get the group's attention. "Hey hey hey~ I understand this is a wonderful city but we must be careful! From what I heard from the locals, there are a lot of dangerous individuals in this city. But as long as we don't do anything stupid, we'll be fine!" He grinned.

'From what I heard? You mean from what I experienced.' Kei thought. Not giving any heed to Koutarou's warning. Tadashi on the other hand, seemed scared. "What dangerous individuals?"

Koutarou grinned. For he was successful in diverting his attention from Kei. "From what I heard, there is this certain man who can lift vending machines and has a very short temper. I forgot what his name was though."

From a distance, a vending machine flew up to the sky and an anguished cry was heard. Kei, Tetsurou, Koutarou and Keji secretly sweatdropped.

'There he goes again.' They thought simultaneously.

"W-was t-that him?" Asahi Azumane, the scary-looking but actually a scaredy cat, ace of Karasuno asked. Koutarou nodded. "Let's not pay anymore attention to that though." He said and continued walking as if nothing even happened.They decided to listen to him and followed.

The rest of the trip has been quiet. Just as Kei had expected them to be. The spectacle was too overwhelming to them but not anymore to Kei.

They turned one more corner and finally saw their destination. The Russia Sushi. It was a nice shop and outside was a Russian-African speaking with a thick japanese accent, handing out flyers to everyone who passed. Not without scaring them though.

As the group approached him, his attention turned to them. His face lit up when he saw four familiar faces amongst the crowd.

"Tetsurou~ Keiji~ Koutarou~ Kei-chan. It's been a long time." He greeted with his thick accent. This made Kei and the other three flinch. Of course he would acknowledge them.

"Yo Simon." "Hey hey hey~" "Simon-san." They greeted. Except for Kei. He merely stared at the giant foreigner. But everyone is looking at him. Even Simon was looking at him so he sighed.

"Seymon-san."

Simon burst into a booming laughter, scaring the passerby's and the Karasuno Team. Tetsurou and Koutarou were holding in their laughter while Keiji stifled a small smile.

"Ah~ it sounds so nostalgic. It's been years since someone called me by my real name. It was only you, Kei-chan." Simon shook his head. "Anyways, you're here to try our delicious Russian Sushi am I right? Please, come in." He stepped aside, giving access to the door of the shop.

"Thanks Simon." Tetsurou tapped his hip as he led the group inside. The rest of the Fukorodani and Nekoma Volleyball Team were inside, occupying 4 tables. They were noisy but the other customers didn't mind.

A series of teases, greetings, insults were in the air and Kei had to stray away, since the impeccable noise was starting to play with his temper.

After the noise finally died down, he finally took a seat between Tadashi and Keiji, where he was most comfortable with. Across the table, Kozume Kenma, Nekoma's setter and Tetsurou's childhood friend was staring at him.

Kei resisted the urge to raise and eyebrow at him. He knew what Kenma wanted but he doesn't show it. A soft kick was felt under the table and Kei placed his hand under the table to reach for the piece of paper Kenma wanted to deliver.

Making sure that Tadashi wasn't watching, he read the contents. Kei paled before crushing the paper and placing it into his pocket.

'Shizuo-san knows you're here. Akiteru-san told him. He forgot to inform you though. Shizuo-san says he won't see you until you see him. I met him this morning' Was what it said. Kei couldn't help but curse silently.

Keiji, who was able to read the paper's contents, placed a comforting hand on Kei's shoulder. "Akiteru-san just wants you to be safe." He whispered.

Kei looked at him and Keiji started to panic. "Calm down, your eyes are starting to glow." He warned. Kei realized this and calmed down before deciding to join the idle chat his teammates were having.

Across the table, the incident was not safe from the eyes of Kenma, Tetsurou and Koutarou. They were worried about their youngest friend. Who seemed to grow more agitated by the second.

The food has finally arrived and cheers erupted as they digged in the food in front of them. Kei reluctantly picked up the chopsticks and started eating small bits.

"Is it just me or is the place starting to get cold?" Shouyou wondered aloud which alarmed the four senpai's. They peeked under the tablecloth and saw that ice was starting to form at Kei's feet.

Koutarou laughed. An exaggerated one, while repeatedly tapping his feet on the ground, deperately trying to cancel the ice with heat. "Oya? It's just you Hinata." He stupidly smiled.

"Hmmmm. It was cold awhile ago but it doesn't seem so right now, right Tsukki?" Tadashi innocently asked. Kei, who was the culprit who didn't even notice his powers leaking, tried his best to act normal.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki." Tadashi winced. Not apologetically though.

Kei stifled a grin when he saw Tadashi acting like normal. 'Good. That was close. Geez, what's wrong with me? I'm not like this.' He thought.

They continued eating in peace.

 

~○~○~○~

 

"Whaaat? Tetsu-chan, Kouta-chan, Keiji-chan, Kozume-chan and Kei-chan are in Ikebukuro? Now that's a wonderful surprise!" A 23-year old, raven-haired information broker spun around in his swivel chair, amused by the news.

He never expected them to come back.

He abruptly stopped and placed an elbow on his table, smirking at the tall, blonde man in front of him.

"And why are you telling me this?"

The man rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to punch the information broker. "I want to protect my cousin, Kei." He answered. "You do too, right? Protect your cousin Tetsurou."

"Of course. Going back here in Ikebukuro is basically suicide for them. Especially the dangers lurking around here." The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes and stood up and headed for the table where he placed a board with chess, shougi pieces as if playing a game.

"Exactly. Help me."

"Sure. But that doesn't mean we're okay now. I still hate you Shizu-chan."

Shizu-chan smirked. "Likewise Izaya you damn flea."

 

==============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This story is FULL of plot twists so you're in one hell of a ride. If this isn't what you expected and isn't to your liking, you may or may not continue reading.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Kirsten

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This story is FULL of plot twists so you're in one hell of a ride. If this isn't what you expected and isn't to your liking, you may or may not continue reading.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Kirsten


End file.
